


you look like my next mistake (love's a game, want to play?)

by CathRsa



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Drabble Collection, Height Differences, Idiots in Love, Just four boys exchanging boyfriends for a game, M/M, Multi, NO ANGST IN THIS HOUSEHOLD, Open Relationships, Sloppy Makeouts, So many praise, no beta we die like women, uh idk, what is plot anyway
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathRsa/pseuds/CathRsa
Summary: Minhee penasaran, Serim bosan, Allen dan Jungmo bagian ikut-ikutan
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim, Kang Minhee/Allen Ma, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo, Koo Jungmo/Park Serim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	you look like my next mistake (love's a game, want to play?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khalichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalichu/gifts).



> A wise person once said to write everything you want to read so here we are

Hembusan nafas dramatis dilakukan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya siang itu. Suhu udara yang tinggi dan atmosfir yang tak berubah tak membantu sama sekali untuk menaikkan _mood_ seorang pemuda jangkung yang terkapar seperti bintang laut di atas lantai marmer yang dingin. "Jadi,"

Minhee cemberut saat ketiga orang lainnya; baik Serim, Allen, maupun Jungmo kekasihnya tak menoleh padanya.

Yang paling tua di antara mereka melemparkan selembar kartu ke antara tumpukan kartu lain dengan wajah bosan, dan lawan mainnya bahkan tak mau mengeluarkan tenaga untuk bersikap kesal saat ia harus kalah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

" _Guys_!"

Allen menguap, menoleh sekilas padanya sebelum melanjutkan permainan kartu membosankannya. " _Yes, please continue_."

"Gimana kalo kita tukeran pacar?"

Serim seketika tersedak. Ponsel yang sedang dimainkan Jungmo sembari berbaring jatuh ke wajahnya. Allen mengerjap seakan ia mendadak lupa bahasa Korea.

"Uh... Gimana?"

Minhee tersenyum lebar saat dia akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian sahabat-sahabatnya. "Ya... Tukeran! Buat _game_ aja, sih. Seru-seruan."

Allen yang paling terlihat tak mau menaruh peduli akan ide eksentrik yang paling muda. "Terserah, gue nggak masalah ciuman sama Jungmo."

Serim tersedak lagi.

"Mana bisa gitu!" Minhee memprotes. "Tukerannya sesuai posisi, dong! Gue mana mau sama kak Serim."

Serim memandanginya dengan mata menyipit. "Ini salah satu _fetish_ aneh lo lagi? Ngelibatin Allen?"

"Jangan berprasangka buruk gitu dong, kak. Ini pure cuma buat seru-seruan doang. _No hard feelings_."

"Okay, dan _limit_ dari _game_ ini adalah...?"

"Nggak ada _limit_ nya! Namanya juga tukeran pacar, gue yakin lo pacaran juga udah ngelewatin batas, ya kan?" Yang paling muda di sana menggoyang-goyangkan alis dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

Serim mengalihkan pandang, sementara Allen meraih _pack_ kartu dan melemparnya telak mengenai dahi Minhee.

"Lo sakit jiwa, yang?" Jungmo akhirnya mengeluarkan reaksi pertamanya. "Oke gue ngerti kita semua punya _open_ - _relationship_ tapi ini... Ngelewatin batas nggak sih? Kayak ngerusak _bro_ - _code_."

"Nggak ada yang namanya ngerusak _bro_ - _code_ kalo sama-sama tau." Minhee mengusak surai ungu kekasihnya. " _Besides, i think it's hot imagining Serim absolutely ruins you._ "

" _You're insane_."

" _I am_." Minhee tertawa. "Jadi gimana? Nggak usah lama-lama, sebulan doang. Selama sebulan kita harus berlaku kayak pasangan beneran. _No catching feelings at each other_."

" _What if we do_?"

"Ya nggak boleh lah anjir Jungmo cuma punya gue seorang, gue tabok ya lo kak."

"LAGIAN ITU TADI IDE SIAPA YA TOLONG."

Sang pemilik ide sendiri hanya cengar-cengir dengan senyum khasnya yang menyebalkan. "Kalo mau, kita tetapin aja batas dari sekarang. Nggak boleh ngerusak pertemanan, pokoknya."

"Ngerusak pertemanan kagak, ngerusak moral iya," komentar Jungmo sambil lalu. "Gue ngikut aja."

Pasangan yang satu lagi nampak bertukar pikiran dengan berpandangan —mungkin mereka berusaha telepati, Minhee tidak peduli— namun pada akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Batasnya _consent_." Yang paling tua di sana berujar tegas. "Mau ngapain aja terserah, asal konsensual."

Allen mengangguk. "Dan harus main bersih. _No catching STDs or STIs_."

"Nggak bakalan lah anjir dikira gue selama ini sembarangan ngelakuin itu?"

"Mana gue tau, kan."

"Ok." Jungmo mengendikkan bahu. "Sebulan dari sekarang, kecuali kalo ada yang mau berhenti duluan."

"Sip. _Mark the calendar._ " Serim tersenyum miring menatapnya. " _From this day you're mine._ "

Maka, dimulailah kisah mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna update as i wish lmao


End file.
